god_rocksfandomcom-20200213-history
God Rocks! (band)
God Rocks! is a Christian children's rock band. They were started in 2002 to promote the show of the same name. Members Kurtis Felsman, Sheryl Stacey-Neilson, Paul Sewitt, and Ian Tanner were the original members of the God Rocks!. On tour, Kurtis Felsman was replaced by Todd Neilson, Paul Sewitt was replaced by Jordan Elgie, and Ian Tanner was replaced by Tyler Seidenberg. The replacements on tour later became the actual performers in 2004. They were introduced to transition the later series in Flip-Flop and Rock, the last episode. However, Paul Sewitt and Ian Tanner were used as back-up vocals. As of 2006, Paul Sewitt was no longer used for vocals. In 2007, Jordan Elgie and Tyler Seidenberg were replaced by Jonathan "JJ" Gerber and Darren Harris. They were used in their Christmas album, RocKidsTV, Starlight Rescue, and concerts. Songs Here is a list of songs by the God Rocks! listed in order of CD track releases: # This is the Day # God Rules # Be Yourself # Wonderful Kingdom # The Word # When God Talks, Creation Rocks # You've Been Searching # Rocks Cry Out # Giant # Such a Love # Wake Up! # Freckle # There is a Place # God Rocks! Theme Song # Living Stones # Rock House # Rock Steady # Run With Me # I'm A Believer Now # A Little Bit of Faith # Sonrise # One Life # Greatest Love # Church Granny Rock # You Can Always Come Back # Sinking Stone # Our Father # The Fruit of the Spirit # Your Attitude # Run the Race # Take Your Stand # God So Loved the World # Be Strong # The Lord is My Rock # Repent and Be Baptized # Put on Love # Hidden in My Heart # If You Have Faith # Love Each Other # The Lord is Good # The Joy of the Lord # Praise the Lord # There is Rejoicing # Share with God's People # Serve Others # Well Done # The Plans I Have # Soar on Wings # I Can Do Everything # Guide Me in Your Truth # Never, Never # Do Not Fear # Christmas Is # For to Us a Child is Born # Good News # No Room For Them # O Holy Night # Rock-a-Bye Christmas # The Shepherds Returned # Where is the One? # He Will Be Great # Long Before Santa # Children of God # Shining Stars # Five Sparrows # Sing Praises # Let Your Light Shine # Look at the Birds # Hosanna # Do This in Remembrance of Me # Watch and Pray # Surely He Was # He Has Risen # Go Into All The World # Did You Know? # Just Gets Better # Party # Rocket to My Heart # Lovin' You Round the Clock # God Always Sends A Rainbow # God Rocks My World # Follow the One # Light Shine Strong # Savior # C'mon Over Category:Be Strong in the Lord! Category:Loving and Listening to God Category:Rejoice and Serve Category:Believe and Obey God' s Son Category:General wiki templates Category:Trust and Hope in the Lord Category:God Rocks! BibleToons Category:Flint Rockly Category:The Soul Stones Category:The Beat Rocks Category:The Beach Stones